Fuegos Artificiales
by ComeChocolate
Summary: Le habría costado decir tanto estas simples palabras -Hime , tu ...¿Quisieras ir conmigo a el festival de los fuegos artificiales el Sábado ?- , tanto tiempo sin ver sus sentimientos , y ahora gracias a una simple canción lo habría logrado . Inspirada en la canción "Veo en ti" de la pelicula de Enredados . Soy nueva en esto , sean amables


** Fuegos Artificiales**

Y allí estaba yo , con esa sonrisa de idiota que ponía solo cuando me encontraba con ella , con la única persona que me entendía , que veía mas allá de mis falsas sonrisas , de mi idiotez , de mi nueva pantalla de " _Héroe de Konoha_ ". Ella era la única que podía ver a través de mi ojos , la única que podía ver a través de mi alma como cualquiera lo hace con una simple ventana . Con la que me sentía al desnudo con una simple mirada . Porque la amaba , mas que a nada en el mundo , mas que a mi propia vida . Ella era mi mundo , mi universo . Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba , pero se que se desmayaría de la vergüenza si lo hago . Aunque claro , eso no quiere decir que no seria capaz de hacerlo.

Ella aquí , luce como estrella , se ve hermosa . Me alegro de haber rechazado esa salida con _Sakura_ , mi compañera de equipo , últimamente me invita a todos lados , me recuerda mucho a mi cuando eramos mas jóvenes . Pero prefiria estar con la mujer de mis sueños , con mi princesa . No me arrepiento ,y se que nunca lo haré .

Recuerdo cuando por fin se aclararon los sentimientos en mi corazón. Tanto tiempo persiguiendo ese falso amor hacia una de mis mejores amigas , hacia la que considero una hermana mayor , que idiota que fui , como no pude haberme dado cuenta . No veía la realidad , no veía lo que tenia en frente de mi . Esto resulta bastante patético . Todos lo sabían menos yo , ¿ Tan ciego era ?

Pero , gracias a Dios un día abrí los ojos , y por fin lo vi . Ella era exótica , única , era como ... una estrella, que siempre había estado cerca mio , pero nunca me había tomado la molestia en mirar . Era tan pequeña , pero tan brillante a la vez ,con una luz que solo irradiaba pureza , al igual que sus ojos . ¿ Alguna vez te has acostado en el suelo y has mirado al cielo , en la noche ? ¿ Para vera esa guardiana que nos protege , las que nos da un beso de buenas noches ? Pues yo no ... Y luego , cuando quise intentarlo , ya era muy tarde , ya era de día . Recuerdo lo difícil que me resulto volver a conquistarla , con ese glaciar al que llama_ nii-san _. No me dejaba mover mis fichas para recuperar ese amor sincero , que después de tanto tiempo ignorándolo fue perdiendo poco a poco su fé .

Exactamente 2 años tarde en que vuelva ese brillo a sus ojos , acompañado de ese tierno sonrojo que era solo para mi, al cual tanto extrañaba . Recuerdo marcar los días en el calendario y anotar cada avance en un pequeño _diario_ , como los que _Ero-sennin _utilizaba para sus "investigaciones". Gracias a _Kami-sama _todos me ayudaron a conquistarla , claro luego de un pequeño encuentro _Amistoso , _si se pude decir así.

Ya había logrado conquistarla , ahora solo me faltaba invitarla a salir . Pero a pesar de haber luchado contra _Pain _, _Sasuke ,Orochimaru , Itachi , _etc . eso fue por mucho lo mas difícil de mi vida . Cada vez que lo intentaba, la lengua se me trababa , me olvidaba de como hablar o moverme , parecía un idiota . Y de las pocas veces en las que me tomaba mis cucharadas de valentía , y estaba a punto de hablar , venía alguien a interrumpir . Por Dios! Eso ya me estaba hartando , nada funcionaba. Hasta que por fin llego el día perfecto , y lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer , ( Ya que fue hace cinco días nomás )

**(._.)/(._.)/FlashBack(._.)/(._.)/**

_Era un día lluvioso , de esos en los que quieres alquilar un DVD y comer palomitas de maíz , acostado y tapado hasta la nariz . Eso era lo que estaban haciendo dos amigos en ese momento ._

_- ¿ No crees que es una película muy hermosa ? - Preguntó una joven de largo cabello negro , bastante bajita para su edad , pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa , Sus ojos presentaban un brillo muy singular , que transmitían una ternura incomparable_

_- Creo que Enredados es la mejor pelicula que eh visto - Respondió el joven que se encontraba al lado de ella , era poseedor de un cabello rubio , bastante mas alto que la chica , muy atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera , con una sonrisa sincera _

_- Me encanta la última canción " Veo en ti " , es perfecta -Dijo ella con su típico sonrojo - ¿Podemos cantarla? - Pregunto muy ilusionada_

_- ¿Cantarla? - Pregunto incrédulo ante la pregunta de su amiga - Pero Hime...-Reprocho el rubio , que al ver los ojos de cachorrito de la chica se rindió ante su petición, dio un largo suspiro y dijo - Vale , pero solo una ves - con una sonrisa nerviosa , el nunca había cantado para nadie mas que para él mismo , y solo lo hacia cuando se encontraba muy feliz , en su ducha , pero no quería decepcionarla , así que lo intentaría _

_ Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia  
Tiempo fue viendo al interior  
Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí_

Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas  
Y hoy aquí todo es claridad  
Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar

_Comenzó a cantar ella , su voz era suave y dulce , tan hermosa que simplemente había dejado asombrado al chico , nunca la había escuchado cantar pero eso superaba todas las estadísticas_

_CORO  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
se aclaró aquella niebla  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
ahora el cielo es azul.  
Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera._

Esta vez, todo es diferente  
Veo en ti la luz.

_Ahora debia cantar el , empezaba la parte en donde cantaba "Flyn Ryder " y el se encontraba nervioso ¿ Como le saldría su voz? ¿ Asustaría a su amiga a la primera nota que debía entonar ? Bueno , para averiguarlo debía probar , ¿o no ?_

_ Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad  
Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad_

Ella aquí, luce como estrella  
Ella aquí, todo es claridad  
Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar

_Oh dios mio! Había cantado bien , su voz era grave y suave , como un susurro , pero lo suficientemente alta para que ella la escuchara ._

_ CORO  
Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla  
Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul  
Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera  
Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz  
Veo en ti la luz_

_Sus voces se unieron un una sola , una voz tan única y majestuosa que dejaría mas de uno con la boca abierta. El momento era perfecto , los dos se habían acercado tanto que sus narices chocaban , esa alegría en sus ojos y sonrisas expresaban todo lo que sentían en ese momento así que solo lo se dejo llevar por la atmósfera_

_-Hime , tu ...¿Quisieras ir conmigo a el festival de los fuegos artificiales el Sábado ?- Pregunto temeroso a la respuesta de la otra_

_-Simplemente me encantaría ir contigo - Dijo sonriendo abiertamente , con un nuevo tono de rojo subiendo por sus mejillas _

_Y listo , no parecía tan complicado ¿ O no ? Pues , para el si lo fue ,pero cuando por fin lo logro un peso se fue de sus hombros , y bendició a esa pelicula y a todas sus canciones , nadie sabe si lo hubiera podido lograr sin su ayuda _

**(._.)/(._.)/Fin de FlahBack(._.)/(._.)/**

Y ahí volvemos con el , sentado sobre el césped, al lado de ella , a la luz de la luna y las estrellas , esperando a los fuegos artificiales . Cuando de pronto ella se voltio a mirarlo curiosa

-¿Pasa algo _Naruto-kun_ ? -Inocente pregunta mas una tierna cara , eso había dejado K.O. al Uzumaki

-Nada _Hinata-Chan_ , solo pensaba - respondió sonriente Naruto

-¿Y puedo saber en que pensabas ? - Pregunto nuevamente curiosa de los pensamientos del chico zorro

-En la suerte que tendría si fueras mi novia - Dijo el joven con un tierno tono carmín en sus mejillas

-_Naruto-kun _... Tu...- Habló la chica notablemente sorprendida pero sonrojada hasta las orejas

- Si _Hime-chan ,_ Te amo con toda el alma , y a pesar de todo el mal que te cause , quería pedirte con el corazón en las manos si tu ... tu ... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Pregunto el chico con un pesar en sus ojos ,ya que su destino dependía de la respuesta

Lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de _Hinata _, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero izo un gran esfuerzo y respondió - Me Encantaría , _Naruto-kun -_ Querían estallar ambos dela emoción , ¡era correspondidos! ¡Su amor era correspondido!- Yo también Te amo , incluso mas que mi propio mundo , y tu eres el mio-

Eso fue todo , el no aguanto y impulso su cabeza para adelante , causando un leve roce de sus labios . Ambos estaban probando de ese delicado elixir cuando unos sonidos los des concentraron , los fuegos artificiales estaban volando por el aire , de todas formas y colores , un gran espectáculo delante del ojo humano . Luego de mirar al cielo se miraron entre ellos sonriendo y cantaron -_Veo en ti la luz- _para luego volver a rozar sus labios en un hermoso baile.

_La vida le dejaba un destino incierto , ya le había arrebatado a sus padres de pequeño , a su mejor amigo y muchas sonrisas , pero ahora no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado , porque su hilo rojo del destino seria mas fuerte , nadie podría ponerle un dedo encima el se encargaría personalmente de aquello , Era una promesa . _


End file.
